Service and Sacrifice
by EnchantedBella0916
Summary: This starts off just after the end of the Turbo movie and we get to meet Tommy's replacement in Kim's life. How does he fit in with the group and will they accept him? Time will tell where all of this leads. Please Read and Review! I love the feedback, its such a helpful guide! Ch. 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I have like a million different stories going on, but this one just popped into my head and I had to get it out. It has been on my mind all day. I have another one that's been floating in my brain since middle school (yeah, its been there that long) that I'm hoping to start on next while I keep on with the ones still going. I hope you all enjoy it! I promise I will keep the updates coming on all of my stories!**

 **P.S. This particular story was inspired by my own life ( Army Wife) and music. Mostly the music. Songs like: Come Home Soon and Without A Sound by SheDaisy, For You by Keith Urban, Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood, There You'll Be by Faith Hill, Wild Horses by Brittini Black, Far Away and I'd Come For You by Nickelback, Soldier by Shania Twain, She's My Kind of Rain by Tim McGraw, and Ashes by Celine Dion...just to name a few. Just incase you are one of those people that listens to music while you read to set the mood.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Jake. Saban owns the rest of the characters.**

* * *

Staring nervously and chewing on her thumb, Kimberly begged the phone to ring but she knew it wouldn't. She didn't know where he was or what he was doing but she willed the phone to ring just to know he was safe. Several minutes passed and she heard Jason coming down the stairs and knew they'd be leaving soon. She was in no mood to celebrate, but she'd fake it if she had too. For her friends sakes. Her mind was somewhere unknown. Somewhere with him.

"Are you ready," Jason asked as he descended the stairs. Her head snapped up and she gave him her best smile.

"Yeah," she said. They'd come back to his house to shower and change after the tournament and he wore a black t-shirt and jeans. She wore white jean shorts and a pretty pink short sleeved handkerchief cut peasant top and flat white tennis shoes. She left her hair down. She nervously twisted the gold wedding band around her ring finger and prayed none of her friends would notice. She was so distracted and she knew Jason's whole purpose for bringing her here was to keep her mind occupied.

* * *

They entered the party at Ernie's Juice Bar and shared hugs with friends and chatted but she couldn't keep her focus. She was somewhere far away. While other friends were mingling, Kimberly made herself busy by helping Ernie set up and refill pitchers and stuff.

"Hey," came the only other voice that could make her stop dead in her tracks. She looked up and saw Tommy, sitting at the counter across from her, "You okay?" She let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah," she answered, afraid to even look at him, "I'm sorry. I'm just not all here."

"You want to talk about…" his voice trailed off when he noticed the tiny gold band on her left ring finger, "….I'm sorry….when did you get married?" He said it with a stunned yet hurt tone. She quickly retracted her hand from the pitcher and started digging for ice.

"About a month ago," she said, tears welling in her eyes, "Tommy, its not….I didn't tell anyone. It was quick and just…." She just got lost in her words and tears fell silently down her face. He, always being the gentlemen, took her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"Are you happy," he asked. Her head shot up and she met his eyes. She gave him a sad smile.

"Most of the time," she said, honestly. He furrowed a brow at her and she responded with, "Its complicated."

"So tell me about it," he offered. She twisted her ring and lifted the only "necklace" she wore. From under her shirt, she pulled a set of dog tags on the usual metal beaded chain.

"I don't even know where he is right now," she said, sadly, "God, Tommy, I am so sorry. I never wanted to…I never meant to…."

"Kim," he said, giving her hand a squeeze, "It's okay. I mean don't get me wrong, I hate the way you went about it but all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"Tommy, that's all I wanted for either of us," she said, "I felt like I was holding you back and we both just had so much going on. I didn't want you to miss out on anything that you might want just because I was keeping you from it. I was terrified to walk away from us because I will always love you. But I was more afraid of…..of waking up one day and one of resenting the other because we didn't get the freedom to explore life fully." Tommy nodded. He got where she was coming from but he knew he'd never have resented for anything, He wouldn't admit it now but he still loved her.

"I understand," he said, "And I forgive you." She gave him a smile but she was still a long way away from him and from their friends. So he continued, "But are you going to tell me why you're so distracted right now?" She was drying a glass with a towel and blew hair out of her face. She was terrified that something had happened to him.

"I haven't heard from him," she said, finally, "In a while. Not a letter. Not a phone call. Nothing. I don't know where they are or what they are doing. I'm terrified."

"Well, why don't you out that glass down cause you've been drying it for the last ten minutes and come hang out with your friends that have missed you," he suggested, "Come on, you know you can lean on us. Besides, they're gonna be so mad that you got married and didn't tell anybody." Kim let out a small giggle but quickly got serious.

"Tommy," she said, "We did it because he doesn't have any family. His mom died when he was just a toddler and his dad….well, we don't know. His grandparents raised him until he was sixteen and they passed away almost back to back. He was in the system until eighteen and then he enlisted in the Army. We met mostly by accident. He had a friend that was a gymnast at the gym and they enlisted together. Aaron came back to visit everybody and we all went out to dinner to catch up and stuff. We started out pen pals and then it just started to change. I wouldn't ever cheat and I was so torn about it. I never wanted to hurt you. I guess you could say that I took a chance. Anyway, he and Aaron went through Special Forces training and so now, when they leave no one knows where most of the time. But we got married because he was afraid that something might happen to him and he didn't want to die knowing that there wouldn't be anybody there."

"Wow," Tommy said, already feeling bad for the guy. He couldn't imagine having no one to go home too.

"What if something happened to him," she said, her eyes welling again, "They'd have no one to inform. There'd be no one to stand for him and say goodbye. No one should be that alone."

"Well, he has you now," Tommy said, giving her hand another squeeze, "And if we ever get to meet the guy, maybe he'll have us too."

"That's really big of you," she said, coming around the counter and giving him a hug, "You don't know what it means to me for you to say that."

"I'd say anything to see you smile, Kim," he said, letting her know, in his own way that he still loved her. She looked at him and knew. She hugged him again and whispered in his ear, "I do love him, Tommy, more than I can even put into words. But he'll never have my heart. It's always been yours." She let go and walked over to their friends and he followed as she sat at the table starting to say what she had just told Tommy about the biggest event in her life.

* * *

An hour into the party, she was standing near the refreshment table waiting almost impatiently for the line to move so she could get lemonade when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Kim," came Ernie's voice as she turned to face him, "There's someone over by the door asking for you."

"Thanks Ernie," she said, and looked toward the door with confusion. She didn't see anybody for a minute but then a few people moved from the counter and she saw him. He was standing there in dirty ACU's, holding his cover in his hand. He turned it nervously, searching the crowd for her. Her cup fell to the floor making a noise that caught the attention of her friends at the table she was standing next to and her hands flew to her face. They watched her reaction and all looked in the direction she was. She finally found her feet and ran across the room and into the arms of Sgt. Jake Fielding. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck and kissed him without thinking.

"God, I missed you," he said as he held her close. It felt like a year since he'd seen her. This last mission just seemed to drag on forever. She studied his face. He had a squared, chiseled face, full lips, a slightly wide but pointed nose and brown eyes. His hair was military cut, shaved on the sides and longer on the top. Flattened from wearing his cover, so the longer ends hung over his forehead a little. He had a little five o'clock shadow going on and he was well built, muscular and it showed. He usually had the girls drooling when he walked by, especially when he was in uniform.

"I was so worried," she whispered in his ear, "I was afraid something had happened to you."

"Nah," he laughed a little, "Maybe got a little hairy for a minute but nothing I couldn't handle."

"I'm so glad you're here," she said as he set her back on her feet, "I want to introduce you to my friends."

"I can't wait to meet them," he said, putting his hand gently on the back of her head and pulling it close to kiss her forehead. Then she took his hand and led him over to where the rest of the group was staring and waiting patiently.

"Hey guys," she said, exceptionally more herself than she previously had been, "I want you all to meet Jake. Jake, this is Kat, Tanya, Jason you know, Adam, Rocky, Justin and this is Tommy." Each one gave him a wave as Kim introduced him but Tommy reached over and shook his hand. Adam pulled up an extra chair so Jake could sit down and he pulled Kim down on his lap. It made Tommy uncomfortable but he didn't show it. They fell into an easy conversation. The group asking him questions about what he did and how he liked it and he answered and he asked them about themselves and so on.

* * *

As the party started to wind down, the girls busied themselves with clearing off tables and helping Ernie wash the dishes. Jake hung his ACU jacket on a chair and started helping the guys fold up the extra tables and carry them to the storage room. One such trip found Tommy and Jake alone for the first time.

"Hey man," Jake said, politely, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," Tommy said, only feeling slightly uncomfortable, "What's up?"

"I want to apologize," Jake said, causing Tommy to furrow his brow in confusion, "I'm not that guy. I wouldn't ever snake another guys girl. I knew about you. I know about you. She talks about all of you so much. I know how much she misses it here, but uh, she talks about you the most. I feel like I owe you an apology. I never meant to take her."

"You don't have too…" Tommy started, feeling more awkward now but Jake held up his hand and Tommy stopped.

"I'm not stupid. I know she's never going to love me like that. I know I'll never have her heart the way you do," Jake said, "I've come to terms with that. I don't expect that to ever change. I just want you to know that she didn't walk away easily. She cried about it for weeks after and I told her that it was okay to change her mind. I love her. I do. She's all I've got, save for a buddy that has been there since we were kids. But Aaron and I are in the same boat now. Look, I just wanted you to know that. I love her and she's the best thing to ever walk into my life, but I know I'm not the best thing that's ever happened to her. You are."

"I appreciate that, man," Tommy said, "And I'm sorry you feel like you need to apologize but you don't. I appreciate it but no apologies necessary. Unless you hurt her, then I might have to kill you." At that, they both chuckled.

"I can promise you," Jake said, placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "Unless I die, that'll never happen."

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen," Tommy said, knowing all too well what military life was like.

"You guys are just as important to me as you are to her and it's because you are to her and I want to have a good relationship with all of you," Jake said, hoping Tommy understood where he was coming from and how important this was to him, "Because you all are her family. I don't have one anymore but I did and I know what it means to lose them and I just hope that one day you guys can accept me. I hope one day, you can accept me."

"Bro, you're already apart of the family," Jason said, coming into the tail end of the conversation with Adam, carrying a table.

"Yeah man," Tommy said, "No doubt." Jason and Adam exited as quickly as they had come and Jake turned back to Tommy.

"You are the most important person to her," Jake said, looking down at his dirty boots, "That's why it's so important to me that we are okay. I don't want anyone she's close too to hate me because I basically stole her away."

"Listen," Tommy said, stacking a few more tables, "I'm glad she found someone that cares this much. Not just about her but about the people closest to her too. It means a lot, but you've gotta know, I'm not the most important person in her world. Not anymore. You are. She loves you. Any idiot can see that."

"She loves you too. And I know you still love her. I can see it in your face," Jake said, looking Tommy squarely in the eye. Tommy just kind of nodded and looked down at his shoes, so Jake continued, "Which is why I need to ask you a favor." Tommy's eyes shot up and his mind immediately thought the worst.

"What's that," Tommy asked, praying that this guy didn't ask him to stay out of her life entirely.

"I need to know if you…" Jake trailed off for a second, "God, this is hard….I need to know if you will be there. Take care of her, if something happens to me."

"Of course," Tommy said, utterly surprised, "Absolutely, man. But don't think like that. You'll be fine."

"That's just it," Jake said, looking out into the youth center to make sure no one, especially Kimberly, was nearby, "There's been talk. A lot of talk lately, that something is coming. Something is going to happen. We're going to end up going to war."

"Are you sure," Tommy asked, suddenly tense.

"No," Jake said, "Its all rumors. I honestly don't think we have anything to worry about but if I'm wrong and something does happen. I just need to know that she'll be taken care of."

"You have my word," Tommy said, giving Jake his hand and they shook.

"Thanks, Tommy," Jake said, "I'm sorry if I got a little chick flicky on you." Tommy busted up laughing and then looked at him and pinched his fingers together and said, "Maybe a little." They laughed and continued to stack up the tables and chairs as the guys brought them in.

* * *

"Well they certainly seem to be getting along," Katherine noted about Jake and Tommy.

"I'm glad," Kim said, "I was terrified, honestly."

"I mean I can understand why," Kat said, "I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything but that letter really tore him up."

"I was trying to find the best way to go about it and I don't know," Kim said, looking from Kat to Tanya, who she barely knew but loved immediately, "Hindsight being what it is, I think I could've found a better way."

"Maybe," Tanya said, eyeing Jake just a little, "But I have to say, girl, he is fine." The girls busted up laughing at Tanya's exaggerated use of the word 'fine' and all nodded and continued to watch and appreciate how the hard labor worked all of the guys muscles.

"Good lord, if this isn't a drool fest," Kim laughed finally, as she turned back to the counter to continue cleaning up.

* * *

After the party was over, they all congregated at Jason's house and lit a bon fire in the backyard. It finally gave Jake a chance to shower and change into something other than fatigues. It was an ongoing party. It went on, just the group of rangers and their new military addition having a good time. At some point someone suggested making it a regular thing. All of the rangers getting together at least once a year to hang out for a couple weeks in the summer. Everyone was in agreement.

So they did just that. Every year, for two weeks out of the summer they met at someone's house and spent two weeks with each other just hanging out and catching up. Eventually Jake figured out their secret and what brought them all together. He accepted it and he loved hearing their stories and they loved hearing his. He became just as much a part of their family as anyone of them had when they became rangers. The only difference being that he wasn't the same kind, because eventually he moved up into the Army Rangers, which was no easy feat on its own. But still. every summer together was great.

And then September 11, 2001 happened. That day changed everything.


	2. Chapter Two

September 11, 2001 rocked the country to its core. Kimberly had been at home working on a paper for one of her classes when the phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey honey," Jake responded, "you need to turn on the TV now."

"Hold on," she replied and walked around the couch to pick up the remote from the coffee table and flicked the news on. The phone fell to the floor as she watched in horror as smoke billowed from the top of one of the twin towers in New York. She quickly picked up the phone.

"What's happening," she asked.

"They are saying it's a terrorist attack," Jake said.

"Oh my God," Kimberly cried as she watched the second air plane fly into the second tower and explode. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched the horror unfold before her. She wished that she and the Rangers could have stopped this.

"Honey, I gotta go," Jake's voice broke through her thoughts, "you should call the fam. Make sure everyone is safe."

"I will," she said, tears still falling, "I'll call them all right now. Stay safe. I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart," he said and they both hung up. She made her calls to everyone. Jason and Zack first. Then Aisha, Rocky and Adam. She called Tanya and Kat and Justin. The last call she made was an international call to an island in the Gulf of Mexico.

"This is Dr. Oliver," came his husky voice on the line.

"Tommy," Kim's voice raspy from crying immediately caught his attention.

"Kim what's wrong," he asked quickly, "Are you okay?"

"Tommy have you seen the news," she asked.

"We don't have TV here," he said, "it's the middle of the jungle. What's going on?"

"There's been an attack," she said, her words getting caught in her throat.

"What kind of attack," he asked, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

"They are saying it's a terrorist attack. Oh God," she screamed.

"Kim what's happening," Tommy yelled into the phone.

"Planes," she struggled, "Planes flew into the world trade towers in New York. Tommy they just collapsed. The towers are gone."

"What," his voice was stunned.

"They fell," Kimberly cried, "Oh God, all those people."

"It's going to be okay, Kim," he said, despite the fact that he was shaking. No one had attacked the United States since Pearl Harbor but Jake's words rang in Tommy's head: "There's been talk. That something is coming..."

Six Years Later

The group congregated around the fire pit in the center of the deck on the back of the Fielding home. Jason stood over the grill, monitoring the burgers and hot dogs while the girls sat around the fire talking and catching up. Adam and Rocky were sparring with Tommy and Jake in the yard with Justin looking on.

"So how is it now that Jake has moved up to Delta Force," Kat asked.

"Honestly," Kim said, "It's terrifying. He gets a call and he's just gone. Sometimes it's a few days and other times it's a few months. I never know where he's going. You'd think after half a dozen deployments I'd be used to this."

"Yeah, I don't think anybody ever gets used to that kind of life," Tanya said as she sipped her lemonade.

"At least he's here now," Kat said, "and that's all that matters right now."

"Yeah," Kim said with a smile, "These are the best times." She turned to watch the guys sparring in the yard for a few minutes and smiled to herself.

"I'm going to go get the salad," Kimberly said and got up and walked into the house.

"I'll help you get the paper plates and stuff," Aisha said and followed her into the house. Kimberly was pulling a large bowl out of the fridge as Aisha started piling the paper plates and plastic utensils on the counter. As they were getting everything ready to take outside, Jake came rushing in the house and ran up the stairs.

"Honey," Kim called but there was no response. She ran through the kitchen and down the hall just as he was coming down the stairs with his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Sorry Sweetie," he said gave her a quick kiss and he was out the door. There was already a car waiting for him. Kim walked to the door and watch him leave. He turned, walking backwards so he could wave one more time. She waved back and then folded her hand into her chest as tears welled in her eyes. She heard the others coming in behind her. By the time they got to her the car was gone.

"So just like that," Rocky muttered.

"Yeah," Kimberly sighed, "Just like that." She turned away from the door and went back into the kitchen and started to gather everything.

"Kim we don't have to..." Jason started to say.

"Jase, if I stopped my life every time he walked out the door I'd be at a constant stand still," Kimberly interrupted, "Come on, let's eat." The others looked at her and shrugged as she went about gathering the food and moved into motion to get dinner started.

Several days later, Jake returned in the middle of the night. Kimberly was asleep on the couch as she had given up their bed to Jason and Katherine. They had found each other after Trini died in an accident just before 9/11. Kimberly knew that Kat and Tommy had made a go of it together but they ended up in divorce court relatively quickly. Katherine wasn't too keen on Tommy's jumping back in the Ranger saddle and they both had wanted different things in life. Tommy had taken the guest bedroom and was sharing it with Zack. Adam and Tanya had the futon in the office and Aisha and Rocky had the pullout in the basement. Justin was on an air mattress in the family room.

"Hey," Jake whispered as he kissed Kimberly on the forehead, "I'm home." She stirred on the couch and her eyes fluttered open. She reached up and caressed the beard on his cheek where it had grown in over the last week. Delta didn't always require the same standards as the rest of the military because of how often they needed to blend in. She gave him a smile and pulled him down to kiss her.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower," he whispered, "I'm gross."

"Please," she whispered back, "let me join you." He chuckled as he picked her up off the couch and she wrapped her legs around him, kissing his lips as he carried her down the hall to the first floor bathroom. Her laughter as he set her on the counter made his heart feel whole after this last mission. She started taking the layers off of him, starting with the weathered dark green camouflaged muslin scarf that was looped around his neck. She slid his vest off and pulled his shirt from his trousers and over his head making the dog tags clang together. She reached forward and took them in her hand and pulled him into her by the chain that his dog tags hung from. They made love in the shower for an hour before they dressed and Jake carried her back to the couch. He laid there and cuddled her on top of him. She was snuggled into his bare chest, her fingers twisting the curls of hair on his firm pecs. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered them both and fell fast asleep.

Tommy was the first to wake up the next morning and quietly came down the stairs. He noticed boots by the door and looked around for any sign that Jake had come home. He found proof in the living room. Even though it made his heart ache to see Kimberly in another man's arms, Tommy respected Jake and liked him a lot. He smiled seeing the smile on Kimberly's sleeping face as she was nestled in her husbands arms, her head on the left side of his chest and her hand on the right. Jake slept with his head on a throw pillow on the arm of the couch and one foot propped on the arm at the other end with his other foot hanging off the cushion, his arms draped loosely across Kimberly's back as they slept. Tommy turned and grabbed his digital camera from his bag at the door of the stairs. Usually he used it to photograph fossils but this morning, he felt like he had to capture this moment. For her, anyway. He focused his lens and took a few snap shots before returning his camera to his bag and heading into the kitchen to start coffee. They had all spent so much time at each other's houses that each one was like being at home and they all knew where everything was. Tommy started the pot and leaned against the counter and waited. He heard yawns and groans as the rest of the house began to stir and follow the smell of the fresh brew into the kitchen. It was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter Three

Summer of 2008 had rolled around and it was Tommy's turn to host their group that had grown so close over the years. This year he invited his Dino Thunder team to come hang out with the veteran rangers since they would be home from college for the summer. Connor and Trent helped Tommy set up a volley ball net in the back yard and Kira had helped him bring in all of the groceries and get them put away. His house wasn't huge but he had plenty of space for everybody and he had even turned part of the basement lab into a kind of cabin. He had installed one wall of triple bunk beds down there squalling about six twin beds with set of dressers across the room for whoever chose those beds. Lucky for him, everyone was now living back in California now that Kimberly and Jake has been transferred Presidio of Monterey. At least no one had to be picked up from the airport this year. Once he had all the preparations made, he finally started to relax.

The first to arrive were Jason and Katherine. They took the first guest room and helped Tommy and the kids get the grill going. Everyone got there that first day but Kimberly was the last to arrive.

"Hey," Tommy greeted as he jogged over to her car to help her with her luggage, "No Jake?"

"No, he's on deployment," Kim answered as she struggled with a bag.

"Let me get that for you," Tommy chuckled as he took her bag from her.

"Thanks," she said and swung her duffle bag over her shoulder. She stumbled a little weighed down by the back pack on her back, her duffle over her shoulder, her purse, and her guitar in her other hand. Tommy has her two big suitcases and they each took a corn hole board under an arm.

"Geez Kim," Rocky laughed, "Did you pack enough?"

"Haha, very funny," she mocked, "Actually I packed for Jake too in case he comes home, he'll just come here. But I brought the corn hole, the grill cleaning kit that Tommy wanted to try, and since some of us forget the sunscreen; I brought extra." Kimberly shot Tommy a look because he was notorious for forgetting the sunscreen.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Tommy scoffed causing everyone to laugh.

"And I brought a couple extra air mattresses in case we needed extra beds," Kimberly finished.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements," Kimberly asked after she and Tommy hauled her luggage up the stairs.

"Well, Jason and Kat are in the guest room down the hall. Rocky and Aisha are in the bedroom downstairs. Adam and Tanya are on the pullout couch in the living room. And I have bunks in the basement for us single folk. You and Jake can take my room."

"Tommy, I'm not taking your bed from you," Kimberly said, "I appreciate it but I'll sleep downstairs with the rest of the lonely singles. I don't think Jake will make it this year. He's been gone so long already."

"How long," Tommy asked, putting her bags on the far corner of his room.

"He came home for like two days about a month ago but he's been gone for almost a year," she said, a sadness in her eyes as she spoke, "I've seen him sporadically and only for a few hours or a day or two."

"I'm sorry, Kim," Tommy said, gently rubbing her shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine though. He'll be home in no time."

"I hope so," she sighed and then turned her attention to the room, "I'm still not taking your room from you."

"I can handle a few nights on my own in the basement," he insisted.

"If you can't," she replied in all seriousness, "Come wake me up and we can switch."

"I promise," Tommy swore. She smiled. For a moment they stood in silence but then Kimberly threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so scared, Tommy," she whispered into his shoulder. Tears dripped onto his black T-shirt where she rested her head.

"I know," Tommy consoled her as he hugged her back. It was all he could think to say because he knew how much danger Jake was in. His own father had been in the Army most of the years Tommy was growing up. He watched his father leave for Desert Storm in the early nineties when he was just starting high school. Kim and their group of friends had been there for him through some of it.

"Come on," she said finally letting go, "Let's go before the crew gets restless." He let out a laugh and showed her the bathroom and where everything was in the house. Incase she had forgotten since the last time Tommy had hosted them all. After everyone had gotten situated in their living quarters for the next two weeks, they congregated on the back porch for drinks and dinner.

The first week flew by before they knew it. They had spent it hiking in the woods near Tommy's house, catching sun in the yard, swimming, and playing volley ball among other things. They didn't set off fire works for the 4th of July but went into town to watch the parade and Reefside's fire works display. Tommy's house wasn't huge by any stretch but it was fairly cozy for their group to spend time together. They built a fire in the pit at the center of Tommy's deck and made s'mores and caught up on everything going on in their lives before retiring to bed for the night. The following day was spent a lot the same way. Most of their group was out in the yard playing volley ball just off to the side of Tommy's house. Kimberly had gone inside to get lunch. She was just coming down the front steps when a car pulled in the driveway. She paid it no mind at first because she thought it was just one of the kids from Tommy's ranger team coming over to play the volley ball game. She made her way to the picnic table by the side of the house and set her tray down and turned back toward the house to go get the drinks.

"Lunch, you guys," she yelled as she turned back toward the house. She got five steps away from the table as the group jogged over and she stopped dead in her tracks. The car in the driveway was a black sedan with flags on either side of the windshield. Two men dressed in Army dress uniform stepped out and walked toward her.

Tommy was wiping his face on a towel when he saw them get out. He dropped everything and made his way to Kimberly, who was standing stock still, her pink and black chevron maxi dress blowing in the breeze. Her long hair getting windswept behind her and he watched her hands cover her mouth as she began to shake her head. The two military men stopped just before Kimberly as Tommy and Aisha rushed to either side of her.

"Mrs. Kimberly Feilding," the taller man asked and Kimberly simply nodded, "Perhaps we should go inside?"

"Just tell me," she said, doing her best to hold back her tears, "Please, just say it."

"Mrs. Feilding, I am Sergeant Steve Grant. This is Sergeant Mitchell Kirk," Sgt. Grant began, "Ma'am, the secretary of the Army has asked me to express his deep regret that your husband, Jacob Fielding, has been killed in action outside of Baghdad, Iraq at 04:00 this morning, July 5, 2008. On behalf of the Secretary of Defense, I extend to you and your family my deepest sympathy for your great loss."

"Thank you," Kimberly managed to utter, as she stumbled into Aisha. Silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"A casualty assistance officer will contact you within twenty four hours," the Sgt. continued.

"Thank you," Aisha cut him off, "Thank you."

"We'll take it from here," Tommy said gently, shaking the man's hand. He turned to follow Aisha and Katherine who had their arms around Kimberly as they walked into the house, lunch forgotten on the picnic table outside.

Aaron flew home as the escort for Jake's body and met Kimberly and the rest of their group at the funeral home. She had asked them all to help her with the funeral arrangements. She notified people she could think to notify and Tommy had made sure that the news was in the local paper as well as the news paper in Jake's home town. Kimberly struggles with the decision to have him buried in North Carolina or in California where they the family that had adopted him when he married Kim lived.

"I think he should stay close to you guys," Aaron told her, "He would have wanted that."

The wake was a blur. She stood at next to the casket for hours on end with those closest to them as people came and went. Some she had met before, others she didn't recognize.

"I'm gonna stay here," Kimberly told Tommy as everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"I need to be near him," Kimberly answered, "For as long as I can." Tommy nodded his understanding and they helped her set up an air mattress next to the casket. It seemed awfully morbid to a few of them but these were the last hours that she could spend memorizing his face. She needed it before he was gone forever. She sat on the air mattress going through his last few letters and looking at pictures.

The following day, the funeral processions came. They sat in chairs in the cemetery and listened to the pastor give the funeral sermon. Kimberly read the eulogy and then came the military presentation. Three shots rang out, two soldiers in dress uniform folded the flag, folded the shell casings into the side and knelt in front of Kimberly.

"On behalf of the President of the United States, the United States Army and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service," the soldier presenting the flag said to her. He held out the flag and she took it, tears falling and hitting the folded fabric in her arms as she held it close.

Soon people began to leave. It was Kimberly's request that there be no luncheon or food service after the funeral. As people left, she waited. Soon it was getting dark and she waited, alone in the cemetery.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to bury him now," the cemetery worker said to her. She turned, still holding the flag and stared for a few minutes.

"Please, just give me a half hour more," she begged. He nodded and turned and walked away from her. She stood under a willow tree and closed her eyes as the breezy blew through the cemetery. She looked up at the darkening sky as fresh tears began to fall. Someone touched her shoulder.

"They said you were still here," came Aaron's voice.

"I'm waiting," she said softly.

"For what," he asked. She simply smiled through her tears. She turned back to the casket and said, "Watch."

Aaron watched as fourteen uniformed power rangers appeared on the other side of the casket in brilliant beams of light. Four from the original Mighty Morphin team. Four from the second team of Zeo Rangers. One from the third team of Turbo Rangers. And finally, five from the recently bout of service Dino Thunder team.

"Holy crap," Aaron muttered and then looked at Kimberly with his jaw dropped. For the first time since it is been handed to her, she set the flag on the chair behind her. Then she followed the familiar motions and stood before Aaron in her uniform as the pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"What the..." he uttered as he watched her walk around to join her fellow rangers. Each of them unclipped their helmets and held them under their right arm and stepped forward. Kimberly, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Aisha stood in the original team uniform. Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Katherine stood in Zeo. Justin stood as the loan Turbo Ranger. Tommy, Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent stood in their Dino Thunder uniforms. Each Ranger silently reached out and placed their hands on the casket. Underneath their palms glowed and a replica of their power coins appeared. Each took a moment to kneel and bow their heads in prayer and then they each in one movement, pounded their coin into the roof of the casket next to the military emblem Jake's fellow Delta Force team members had earlier embedded in the casket. Kimberly was the last to follow suit with her coin.

"May the power protect you forever and ever, my love," she said with her hand on the casket. She bent and kissed the casket and stepped back next to her friends. Aaron stared in awe as they held their hands up and called on the power of the Morphin grid and then lowered their palms to be level with the casket. Underneath began to glow and as they lowered their hands even more, the casket lowered into the ground. When it was at the bottom, the grave glowed and a lightening bolt shot from the sky, covering the casket with dirt and grass. The grass formed a lightening bolt and the head stone appeared. It was decorated with the Army emblem on either side and the lightening bolt in the middle above his name, representing the power rangers that became his family. It read:

Jacob Michael Fielding

Mar. 15, 1977 - July 5, 2008

Beloved husband, brother and friend.

Forever in our hearts.

"You are all power rangers," Aaron uttered.

"We're at one point or another," Aisha began, "but once a ranger, always a ranger. Jake knew. He was one of us, even if he wasn't a ranger with us."

"We wanted to honor him the way any one of us would be," Jason continued.

"He meant a lot to us all and we loved him," Kimberly went on.

"He deserves to be honored this way," Tommy finished, "We wanted that for him."

"The only thing we ask," Kimberly said, taking Aaron's hand, "is that you keep our secret." Aaron stood and looked at each one of them and then back at Kimberly.

"I'm honored that you trust me with this, like you trusted Jake," he answered, "of course I will."

"Thank you," she said and she kissed his cheek. She picked up the flag from her chair and stood with the rest of the rangers. They put their helmets back on and in a flash of brilliant rainbow colored lights, they were gone. Aaron stood alone, staring at the grave of his best friend both honored and heartbroken. He knelt next to the headstone, bent his head in prayer and left his dog tags on the headstone before he walked away.


End file.
